Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system, and more particularly, to an output circuit of a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A technology of reading pixel signals of a solid-state imaging apparatus is disclosed in FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-304077. The technology involves clamping an output signal of an upstream source follower circuit via a coupling capacitor and transmitting the clamped output signal to an input of a downstream source follower circuit.